


I Swear I've Walked This Road Before

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Amnesia, Fighting, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries, journeying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: Link could've sworn he knew the voice speaking to him... it brought up glimpses of islands floating in the sky, clouds hiding the earth below... of chasing after a hint of a presence, of trying to find her, protect her, keep her safe... but the brilliant red bird companion he recalled was gone, the sword that spoke to him and guided him gone, as well. And the only friendly face on this whole dang plateau was gone, now, too...All he knew, was the friend he sought was trapped in the castle in the distance, surrounded by an aura of awful dark magic... and she was fighting that darkness, inside...She was counting on him. But he didn't even know who he was...
Kudos: 6





	I Swear I've Walked This Road Before

It took him a week, to navigate the whole plateau. The older man turned up in every corner, teaching him new skills. How to cook, how to hunt. He sought the shrines, four in total, dotted around, and gained new tools, new methods of solving puzzles and problems that came across his path. For what end? He wasn't sure. Not yet... he'd awoken to a voice, a voice so very familiar, and yet... he could not recall who it was.

And then... the old man turned out to be... nothing more than a spirit. The old king of this land, called Hyrule... and father to Zelda. The name was familiar, brought to mind the voice he had been hearing... the king begged, no, commanded him to save his daughter, for the sake of all of Hyrule... he was told to follow the roads, to find someone... someone who would tell him more of what he had to do, who would help him...  
  
He traveled for a long time. Mostly by foot, fending off strange pig-like monsters, using anything he could find. He caught fish and collected food, eating as he went. He didn't sleep for days, sometimes, unable too. The first time he found other people, it was a welcome surprise. He was able to trade supplies, sell them for coin, and in the area nearby, nearby to the stables, were so many beautiful horses.   
  
Catching one took time, but it was time well spent. He treated his new friend very well, spoiling them with apples, and doing his best to keep them out of harms way. He never wanted his friend to get hurt... he wouldn't be able to stand it, if his poor actions got his horse killed.  
  
In time, he found the Sheikah tribe, and Lady Impa... and... she knew him...? It was a surprise, well and truly... and she recognized his bewilderment. Impa sent him off to another village... to restore the properties of the odd and mysterious shiekah slate he'd found in the chamber he awoke in.   
  
More travel, more fighting, surviving, until he reached Hateno village... and as he went, he came across more people. People that needed his help, whether to fend off the bokoblins, or needed something and couldn't get it themselves. He was more than happy to help, and so often, people gave him something in their gratitude. But even as he scribbled down his goals in the shiekah slate, and followed his maps, he often found himself sidetracked, by even the simplest of things. 

Anything remotely climbable, he attempted to climb it. Odd new animals or plants drew his eye, or something interesting in the far distance would pull him off course. He wanted to find everything there was to find, learn all that he could... it was amazing, really, all that this land had to offer, and he was eager to learn more.

He sometimes forgot, he often forgot, what he was meant to be doing... getting stronger --he was all the time-- finding that sword of legend, conquering the four mystical, mechanical beasts that were wreacking havoc at the four corners of Hyrule...

Slowly but surely, he began to visit each of these places, and was compelled to help these people left trapped by these beasts of legend. 

Some, he could not defeat... not at first. But in time... he regained confidence, garnered his strength, and returned to take down the beasts, and in the process... freed old friends who he had forgotten about... friends who now came to his aid when he needed them. 

Was that the fate of the voice that echoed from the castle...? Warning him of the blood moon, of the forces of Ganon growing stronger...? Begging him to be careful...? A spirit left to hold back that darkness, never to return to the people who needed her? Who knew her, once, so long ago? Who knew him...? Why could he not remember her...  
  
And yet... memories persisted... memories that he felt were... from long before a hundred years ago... when things were different. And yet- and yet he felt himself going through the same terrain, terrain he'd never went through before, and yet he felt he'd been there before. Challenges he'd never faced before, he overcame with ease, as though... he'd done it all before. He just couldn't shake the feeling of it... 

He had done this before. Over and over. With no end in sight, no victory amassed in his memory...

...was he on a hopeless errand...?

No... he had not found victory yet, but he would. For her. And for himself... the person he was before, he may never be that person again. But he wanted to continue living as the person he was now...

Curious, kind, fighting to protect those who couldn't protect themselves... he wanted to continue to be that person. He wanted to explore, and help people.

And dang it all... if he had to fight a monstrous beast of power and chaos in order to protect this land, and the people who lived in it, then _so be it_. He was up to the challenge...

Its not like he had a choice in the matter. He would fulfill his destiny. Though maybe not for the reasons everyone thought he was.


End file.
